


Dumb First Kisses

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Drunk Kisses, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, poor baby Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami is amazed and Kuroko is weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb First Kisses

Taiga can not believe what he is seeing.  Of all the weird things he has encountered since he came back to Japan (please, don’t get him started with the generation of miracles) an ass drunk, widely expressive Kuroko is by far the strangest of them all.  The fair guy is smiling and trying to sing (he does have a nice voice but he is rather out of tune) and in a flash he is tugging at his sleeves, standing on his tip toes and kissing the breath out of him.  The kiss is sloppy and messy and has a lot of tongue, but the warm feeling of Kuroko againts him is nice in the chilly night air.

“Have I ever told you I like your eyebrows a lot, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko whispers as soon the kiss is broken, eyes a little foggy, before proceding to puke all over Kagami’s shoes.


End file.
